YouHome For Children
by Music Girl 16
Summary: You have all heard of tales of a home called RoosterTeeth, where they take in foster children of all kinds. But next door to them, is another home. They are called YouHome, a bigger home meant for those who aren't approved by RT Home. Follow the lives of these interesting children called the Youtubers as they live together and have crazy adventures of their own!
RT Home was a great foster home. They had everything that a home could provide. They had clean water, enough food for the kids, enough rooms, lots of toys, and lots of Patrons. Their problem was how they screened their applicants. It seemed they didn't really cater to foreign children. If they did, they had specific standards.

"Ma'am, we will be unable to take Daniel or Philip in. They just don't have the qualifications to be in our home." Joel said, leaning back in his chair

"Are you sure they don't have the qualifications? Or are you just giving me an excuse because you people don't want to take them in?!" a woman, appearing to be a social worker

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We really-"

"Never mind! I'll find a foster home that is willing to accept both of them, regardless of their qualifications!" she yelled, getting up and taking the files from Joel's hands

"Ma'am, you have to calm down. There are children-" he insisted

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have been driving all night, trying to find a foster home that will take them in!" she said, on the verge of tears, "I refuse to give up with these two! If you won't take them in, I might have to separate them! And these two are all they have left!"

The woman walked out of the office, and saw two boys sitting on a bench with tears in their own eyes. She ushered them outside and into her car. She got in the driver's side, but didn't start the car. She could hear the boys crying and trying to be brave.

"Miss Anna, will we have a home?" Daniel asked, sniffling

"Miss Anna, we don't wanna be separated." Philip whimpered

Anna didn't answer. She just put her head in the steering wheel and began to cry. She was normally a strong person, but Joel made her so upset. She hated to cry in front of the two boys, but what was she to do? This foster home was supposed to the best one, but they refused to take them in because they were from England. Which was unusual because they had two boys that lived there already and they were British too.

Anna continued to cry, until she heard a tap on her car window. She looked up and saw a young woman with a half-shaved hairstyle and glasses. The woman had a blonde boy with glasses tapping on the glass and smiling at the boys. The woman seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't exactly hear her.

Anna opened her car door and the woman stepped back. "I'm sorry, but are you alright? You and your boys seem to be distressed right now." The woman said, "Tyler, here, noticed you and wanted to see if there was something he could do to help."

Tyler smiled and waved at Anna shyly. "Would you three like to come into our home and have some tea? Cookies and milk for the boys? They look like they could use some cheering up." She smiled

The boys looked at Anna, and she nodded her head. They all got out of her car and followed the woman to an old house a few doors down from RT Home. The house was painted teal and white and had red flowers outlining the path. "Do you just live in this big house by yourself with your only son?" Anna asked

"Well, it's just more than me and Tyler here." The woman grinned

She opened the front door and Jackeline found a group of boys running around, yelling and laughing. "Boys! Don't run so fast, or you might have to take it outside-"

"AAHHHH!" a voice shrieked

Anna jumped just as a boy with honey coloured hair zoomed by with a girl. "That was the most amazing scream ever done!" she laughed in an Australian accent.

"Kids, it's time to take your little game outside. Besides, it's such a nice day." The woman said, shooing the kids outside

She turned back and sported a lopsided grin on her face. "Sorry, but they love to play games around here. It's never a dull moment around here." She smiled, "And excuse the mess, we haven't really tidied up around here."

It wasn't really messy. There was just a lot of toys everywhere. "Never mind that, how about how some milk and cookies?" the woman said, clapping her hands together

Everyone followed her into the kitchen, where they found a little girl with light brown hair mixing Jell-O, raisins, and chocolate chips in a bowl. "Hannah, what are you doing?" the woman laughed

"Pretending to be a famous chef on TV. My show is called 'My Crazy Kitchen'. Today, we're making Jell-O surprise." Hannah said, showing the woman her creation

"That's wonderful, Hannah! How about you let your creation sit for awhile and wash up? I'll call you down when it's ready!" the woman said, going along with Hannah's imagination

"Okay, come on Tyler!" she said, grabbing Tyler's hand

Once the duo were gone, the woman pulled out some cookies from a cookie jar, two plastic cups, and the milk. She filled the cups carefully and put the cookies on a plate. She placed the cups in front of the two boys as well as the plate of cookies. Daniel and Philip nervously sat down at the table and took a cookie each. The woman then began making tea for Anna.

"My name is Danika. I'm a foster mom to all these kids in the house. It's hard work, but I love it. What's your guys' names?" Danika asked, bringing Anna a mug of hot tea.

"My name is Anna, I'm a social worker for the foster system. These two are in my care until I can find a foster home for them." Anna said, "Their names are Daniel and Philip. You have no idea how awful this day has been."

Danika sat down at the table and smiled warmly at the boys. "What made you three so upset in the first place?" she asked

Anna leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. "...I've trying to find a good foster home for these two for three days. I had finally found one after driving around for twelve hours straight. RT Home had everything I wanted in a home, but...Dan and Phil were denied and I don't know why!"

Anna burst into tears again. Danika nodded her head in sympathy and grabbed a box of Kleenex. "And my only choice is to put them in separate foster homes. But I can't do that to them! They're like brothers to each other!" Anna sobbed, "What do I do?!"

Danika grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She gave a look saying she had her support. Anna finally calmed down enough that Danika could finally suggest an idea. "They could always live here."

Anna froze in surprise and looked at Danika. "What?" she asked, not sure if she heard Danika correctly

"They could always live here. We don't advertise much, but this is a fully qualified foster home." Danika answered

"You mean...you have a fully functional foster home here?"

Danika laughed. "Of course, we have lots of room! And don't worry about there being just me. The other two caretakers went out for groceries." she said

"But...RT Home said that they're the only foster home in the area." Anna said, growing confused, "How can that be?"

Danika sighed and got up from the table. She walked out of the kitchen and came back with papers and a brochure. "Like I said, we don't really advertise much. And RT Home doesn't really like us. But we get by with what we're given." Danika explained, giving Anna the brochure

Dan and Phil got up from their seats and crowded around Anna. The brochure showed a picture of the home and the title said 'YouHome'. It was a recent brochure, as it showed all the children currently living in the home. The brochure listed all everything it was able to have and more. "You people just don't advertise? But you have great credibility!" Anna said

Danika shrugged her shoulders. "We don't advertise because we don't want unnecessary attention on our kids. They were all denied by RT Home at some point. If we advertised, RT Home would try and damage our reputation. They know about us, and the kids that live here. We just don't see a need to be rivals with them." she replied

Anna turned to the two boys. "Would you like to live here, with Miss Danika and the other kids here?" she asked them

Phil started to cry again. "But we love you too! Please don't leave us!" he begged

Anna was going to protest, when Danika tapped her shoulder. "I'm not sure how much you enjoy being around here, but we are in desperate need of more caretakers. It would also be nice to have someone who had social working skills so we can keep track of our children's files." she offered, "There's only three of us in the home at the moment. And the boys might be more comfortable if you were here."

Anna thought about it, she wouldn't have to deal with heartbreak and she could see the boys whenever she wanted. She could easily give up her apartment and it would only take a few days to move her stuff to the home. She wouldn't have to really resign, she would just have to request a transfer from active social worker to settled caretaker. "...Alright, but do I get my own room with all of this?"

Danika laughed. "You, yes. The boys? ...How much do they like bunk beds?"


End file.
